Let The Summer With Units Begin
by Yami Mizuna
Summary: It was SUPPOSED to be a relaxing summer. No one said anything about Hetalia Units!
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Units.**

By: _Mercedes Newbanks_

Anime: _Hetalia_

Chapter: _1_

It was a nice, calm, early moring. The birds were starting to sing, the sky was partly cloudy, and the sun was just starting to rise. Yes a nice peaceful morning...Until the mother fucking sun desided to shine right into my eyes like the happy bright bitch it is! With a groan (it sounded more like a growl) I rolled over away from the sunny basturd and opend my eyes. 'Great another _fantastic_ day.' I got up shiving slightly at the hard wood floorings cold grip on my feet and made my way to my bathroom. I yawned and looked at my reflextion. My hair was long, and so fucking poofy in the mornings. I took my brush and started to untangle my blond and red locks. I was a natural blond, but I normaly dyed my hair a nice brown red. Unfortunetly I hadn't dyed it in a while so now the top half of my hair was back to it's dirty blond color while the bottom was red. Finally getting my hair flat and semi normal I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. When finished I stared back at my blue grey eyes. I sighed seeing the pupils only dialate slightly. They were bigger then average giving it an almost doll like look. Creepy? Yes. Did it matter? Not really. I yawned again and walked out of the bathroom turning off the light and walked to my kitchen. I grabed the milk out of the fridge and drank it straight up while reading the little notes on the calender. When I reached todays date I almost droped that carton of milk. Today was the day already?! For thoughs bothering to be curious, today was the day my family went camping for two weeks. They would then go to my aunt's house in Vegas. **Then** after a month there they would go to florida for the rest of the summer. I was shocked at myself for not remembering sooner! I had been looking forward to them leaving for weeks!

"FINALLY! HAPPY DAY HAPPY DAY~!"

I did a little dance and skiped to my room grabing my little _Acer_ laptop and setted down into the kitchen. I'll bet by now you're wonder why I wasn't joining them on said summer vacation. Well I love my family to peices but I just wanted to relax this summer. Maybe have my best girl Kishel over but not a big adventure all over the U.S.A. I hummed under my breath while typing my uber complicated password and smiled as the windows screen appeared. Immediately clicking my way to the amazingness that was the internet, I went into the search bar and typed in "Hetalia games" I didn't feel like reading this morning, to early. I clicked around _Google_ and saw some games that could have been made better, but hey I'm no expert. I was about to click back when "_LE_ BAM!" No not a car, a mother fucking pop up.

"Son of a-"

I growled and looked for the "X" at the top of the screen but it was shaded out alond with the minimizer and funny bar button. I glared at the pop up skiming over the words.

"You are a WINNER! For being the 1000 person to visit this sight you will recieve-"

I groaned scrolling down until I found the "I agree to the terms" square and clicked it. Just like that, it was gone and I was back on the _Google_ Page.

"...Weird pop ups. Hate thoughs."

I continued to mess around on the computer for a few more hours before closing it bored and went to my room to get dressed. Maybe heading to the park will pass time for a bit and hep me plan my "Family free" summer out better. Sliping on my brown flip flops I made my way out of the house and into the hot Arizona heat. I fixed my special camo hat on my head so it wasn't crooked. My best friend Hope had given me this hat and it was my treasure. Most day's now it was rare to see me without it. She was off in the Army and getting married, but I was happy for her. Besides we talked when we could,but lately she had become to busy to talk. It was understandable I suppose.. When I reached the park I sat at a table and just watched the small humans play like a creeper. Why, Cause I'm boss. I texted a few of my friends, messed with some birds, and walked around enjoying the flowers. It was getting late into the afternoon, plus I was bored again and desided to head home. Along the way, I couldn't help but have a sence of...Oh what is that cheesy over used line..Ah! "I felt a disturbance in the force." I couldn't figure out what it was, until you know, I saw a big ass crate infront of my door! Running over I looked around confused. Had dad (Le rhyme.) ordered a Bow-Flex or something? I saw a booklette on top of the box but I was a mere 5'1 and couldnt reach. I huffed going into the house and getting a dolly and rolling it to the crate. With a heave and streangth from my amazing little arms, then asking a neighbor for help we were able to get the damn thing into the house and get the booklette from off the top of it. Thanking my neighbor for his help I shut and locked the front door then turned to the booklette in my hand. I read the cover and blinked confused.

"What the fuck is a Hetalia unit?"

End: Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story of Units**

By: _Mercedes Newbanks_

Anime: _Hetalia_

Chapter: _2_

"What the fuck is a Hetalia unit?"

I fliped to the front page of the manual as it was and blinked confused at the next words printed.

"CONGRADULATIONS! You are the lucky winner to recieve the first line of _Hetalia Units_. This is the first of many you will get for being the 1000 veiwer!"

1000 veiwer...why did that-

"FUUUUUCK!"

That stupid pop up! It wasn't kidding when they said I won something! How in the hell did it even find me?!

"Alright..so what do I got here? England? America?"

I fliped the next page and blinked before paleing.

"Oh god.."

"Hetalia Unit: Gilbert AKA: Prussia"

"Mother of all that is pure above whhhyy?!"

I fliped through the book a bit keeping an eye on the very quiet crate. Thats never good when dealing with the Prussian. I glanced down to the manual again to see just how to get the ego maniac out of the box only for my eyes to nearly pop out of my head.

"T-to activate Prussia's _Horney Mode_ simply yell out "4 meters is the bigest I've ever had!" What the hell?"

Well that was one option I was not about to engage in. No molesting in this house damn it. I sighed and read a few of the other options and saw beer could wake him up. He wasn't gonna be happy with the _Bud Light_ but that was all daddy had. I walked over to the fridge snagging a can and poped the lid. About..not even 3 seconds after I did there was an explosion of wood in my living room, and a blue blur snagged the beer from my hand. Looking over I saw Prussia finish off the can before burping loudly (And rudely I might add.) before turning to me.

" Do you got anything better then this _un_awesome american piss beer? where is all your German beer you must have some somewhere! The awesome me needs it!"

"I hate you already."

He looked at me startled from the blut reply before he started that stupid laugh of his.

"Keseseses just wait girly soon you'll be begging to be around me and my awesomeness!"

Goose bumps crawled along my arms as his eyes looked me up and down. I don't know if it was good but I knew it was seriously bad. He gave me a smirk before it spred into a perverted grin.

"By the way, nice rack girly~ wanna see my five meters?"

...Yeah even narrating this tid bit I don't know what to say to that. Besides fangirls...Who would?! Feeling my cheeks warm up brightly I glared at the Prussian annoyed.

"No I don't. I have to wonder if you have A.D.D though. You can't seem to stay on a topic for long."

He snorted and tossed the beer can away in the near by garbage bin. Placing his hands on his hips (In a _non _gay mannor (Embrace the rainbow!)) he gave me, once again, that cocky ass smirk.

"You just can't keep up with my amazing skills! My awesomeness out classes your's by miles~ Its ok it happens to everyone but the awesome me!"

Growling I covered my ears.

"Good God man will you shut up about being awesome?! It was funny in the Anime, but you were only on for 2 minutes at best or fighting with Hungary! You're annoying."

Prussia grit his teeth looking at me with a nasty glare. Rude? Very. Did I deserve it? Also very. I saw his angry look and sighed feeling bad.

"I'm sorry Prussia this is just really crazy and really new for me to happen so randomly. My short temper doesn't help much either... Sorry again."

I was suddenly pinned to the wall with my wrists above my head and a cocky ass Gilbert chuckling into my ear.

"Hmmm I'll forgive you if you do something to make it up me~"

"Get off!"

Wiggling around, I saw I couldn't do much sence he towered over me. God forbid I get Russia any time soon he would squish me cause he couldn't _see_ me. Not the point. Harsh blue eyes locked with mischievous red ones. My eyes glared harder.

"Ya know you suck at first impressions."

He gave a deep chuckle

"Maybe, but I know I always leave an impression good or bad! Now then insted of changing the subject and stalling do me my favor."

I huffed annoyed, my temper starteing to flare again.

"You haven't told me to do anything yet!"

Prussia gave a pout giving his own look of slight annoyance. Oh yeah cause you know _hes_ the one pinned against the wall!

"I was getting to that girly. I want you.."

He started to lean in close, way to close! My cheeks started to burn, I closed my eyes and turned my head away to maybe avoid the incoming situation! His hot breath brushed against my ear setting my face more on fire.

"...Kesesese to admit I'm awesome~ and that I'm not annoying!"

Hot ass hole say what?

Gapping surprised I turned to him seeing a satisfied look on his face, grinning his ass off. Oh that shit head.

"...NO WAY IN HELL!"

Insted of getting mad he cackled madly before letting my wrists free.

"Oh mein Gott that was so funny! Your face was priceless! Hahahaha!"

Huffing and rubbing my slightly sore wrists I sluged his arm before stomping off to my room leaving him on his own.

"I need a nap."

End: _Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of Units**

By:_ Mercedes Newbanks_

Anime:_ Hetalia_

Chapter: _3_

"I need a nap."

I shut the door to my room leaving the albino out and debated on locking my door. Choosing not to, (big mistake) I crawled into my big fluffy bed and quickly passed the fuck out.

Sometime later, I was still snuggled into the amazingness that is my pillow. Hmm so perfect and warm. I nuzzled deeper into it and hugged it close ingoring how it shook. It was until I felt a constant poking to my cheek that I bothered to open my eyes, only to see a navy jacket in my face.

"...Huh?"

Looking up Gilberts shit eating grin looked back at me.

"..."

"keseseses enjoying using the awesome stomach of mein as a pillow~?"

Indeed. I had snuggled into Prussias warm soft stomach and had my arms around him thinking he was the best pillow in the world. Now I could handle this 2 ways.

1: Throw a tantrum, and kick the laughing Prussian out.

Or

2: Go back to my awesome naptime pillow and sleep for a few more hours.

"..."

Yeeeaaahh we all know how this is gonna end.

"MOTHER FUCKER WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?! GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Hahahaha! What's wrong girly~?! Come back and hug me somemore!"

"Ugh no wonder you're in the **Bad Touch Trio**! Get the fuck out ya pervert!"

"Why the awesome me was being Snuggled and huged by you! You're the pervert here!"

"OUT!"

Laughing Prussia left my room and I slamed my door pissed. There went my amazing nap and any hope of a good mood. Groaning in frustration I walked out of my room after grabbing my hat and putting it on. Walking to the kitchen I looked through the fridge when I felt something off about my hat. Taking it off I blinked confused seeing 2 little black eyes stare back at mine. I gasped seeing who it was a blush coming to my cheeks.

"Oh my god, Gilbird!"

The little yellow bird cheerped at me probebly mad I had taken him out of his new nesting spot. Putting my hat back on I gently petted the little guys head and continued to look for then best thing for me and my new roomate to eat for dinner. Hearing the sound of the bathroom door open I turned and saw Prussia walk out.

"Hey Prussia, So what do you feel like dinner tonight?"

"Wurst and good beer! I need them to keep my awesomeness up!"

Did he have to yell that right into my ear? Handing him Gilbird who cheeped happy at being back with Prussia I pulled out some frozen Brat-Wurst.

"Well you're in luck then. I've got these for you but I only have my daddy's beer so take it or leave it."

He thought about his options. I mean, he _actually_ Thought about them. It was a take it or leave it plan its not like-

"Then we should go buy some!"

-Well I had the money but come on.

"I can't im only 20 and In the U.S.A you have to be 21."

Gilbert gaped at me like I was insaine. I couldn't settle with calling him Gilbert or Prussia it was giving me issues.

"Was?! B-but the awesome me needs awesome beer!"

Crossing my arms and looking more annoyed by the minute I huffed

"What do you want me to do? I know you like German stuff but I can't get you any. Be happy with what I can give you dude."

He was quiet for another moment before sighing in defeat.

"Ja, fine, but the awesome me is going to cook so the food doesn't become unawesome if you cook it wrong."

My eyebrow twitched.

"You haven't even tasted my cooking asshole."

"Ja but this is German food and I say I'm cooking. So relax girly what could go wrong with the awesome me cooking?"

Oh how I would fear toughs words. I sighed and put my hands up.

"Alright you can cook. I'll be in the living room if you need anything I gotta clean up the crate mess you made."

He nodded grinning and started to ransack my kitchen looking for everything he would need. Shaking my head I moved to the living room where the crate once was and started to gather the wood peices into a pile. Looking over to what was left of the poor box and saw about 12 of the same outfit Prussia was wearing and 1 of his T-Knights outfit and his Priest robe. Also in the box were 5 journals most likely blank. Picking them up along with his clothes I carried them to my parents room. He could use it while they were gone no big deal to me. I hung up his clothes in an empty space in the closet when I heard a crash from the kitchen.

"...Do you _really_ want to go see the mess he made?"

Another crash and cursing followed the question.

"...Nooo."

Placing the journals onto the bed I walked out to the kitchen but stoped dead in my tracks seeing...It.

"Hehehe..Sorry girly, but it was your unawesome stoves fault!"

Gilbird seemed to agree with him but I ignored them both just starring at the mess. Beer was all over the floor, the wurst were burning in a pan, cans littered the counter top, and Prussia was on the floor as well also covered in beer. He stood up but started to flail his arms as he started to slip again. Rushing over I grabbed onto him and the counter to keep our balance and he wouldn't drag me down as well.

" Ah, danke girly"

He gave me a grin and I sighed knowing I couldn't stay mad at him.

"It's alright. Look go shower in my bathroom and you can go change into clean clothes in your new room. I'll take care if this _AND _dinner. Ya pain in the ass."

He opened his mouth to protest be thought better of it and nodded his head. We parted ways, one to get his clothes off and shower, the other to go get her mop and start cleaning.

" "So relax girly what could go wrong with the awesome me cooking?" Apparently a lot."

End: _Chapter 3._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story Of Units.**

By: _Mercedes Newbanks_

Anime: _Hetalia_

Chapter: _4_

" "So relax girly what could go wrong with the awesome me cooking?" Apparently a lot."

After a while I managed to get the kitchen back in one peice and an real dinner going. I thought England was the one who couldn't cook not Prussia. It's not like him to do something like this...Then again...Sighing I took off my shirt and started to head back to my room to change. Why else would I take off my shirt? RANDOM SELF STRIP PARTY IN THE HALL! Ha ha No. I had gotten water and beer all over my shirt and I didn't feel like running around smelling like crap. I was aproching my room when suddenly the bathroom door opend.

"Hey girly-"

"Wah!"

_LE SMACK_ My head hit the wooden floor and a weight squished the ever living crap out of me cutting off my air. Then it occured to me that there was a _person_ on me who was not only heavy, but male and soaking _wet. _It apparently occured to them that I was shirtless.

"..."

"..."

Yeeaahhh...

"Kesesese so you wanted to see my awesome 5 meters so much you were willing to join the awesome me?"

"AHHH NAKED BOY! NAKED BOOOY!"

Prussia flinched at my screaming but like I gave a flying monkey fuck! I scrambled away from him covering my chest blushing horribly then bolted to my room and slamed the door and locked it. It was one thing after another with this guy!

*Prussia's Awesome Point of View*

Blinking at her door I smirked again ignoring the small amount of heat to my cheeks. I don't blush it's not awesome. Standing and fixing my towel I stared to go to my room, but stoped when I saw the kitchen. She had cleaned and remade everything. The wurst were in a pot of simmering beer, all the cans were thrown away, and the floor was mopped up. Everything was how I should have done it. That was so _un_awesome of me...

"..Hmph!"

I'll just have to do the awesome thing and make it up to her! Though falling on her while she was half naked and me fully naked wasn't the best way to start ja? Ah she'll be fine, she was lucky to be so close to the awesome me! Also her boobs felt so-

"Wah!"

Shaking my head rapidly I scrambled to mein room and shut the door. I saw the journals neatly on my new bed..That was kinda awesome of her. Still she didn't have to scream in my ear that was not awesome. I went to the closet still weighing the awesome and unawesome cons about her. She was complicated. (This coming from Prussia mind you.) I was surprised to see my clothes hanging neatly and organized in the closet. That was one for the awesome side. I grabbed a set of clothes and hanged quickly and started to towel dry my hair and ploped onto the bed deep in thought.

"...Grr this is so unawesome! She's making me think!"

Reaching over I grabed one of the journals and grabbed a pen on the near by dresser and started to write. The best awesome way to clear your minds I tell you!

"Dear Diary,

I don't know how I feel about this current situation right now and it's unawesome and unexceptable! This is the awesome me we are talking about not some 2-bit-player like France!"

*On A Plane Over The Pacific*

"A-Achoo! Huh? MON DIEU! Why am I in a box?!"

*Back To Prussia*

" I don't know what to make of this girl...Come to think of it. Talk to you later I have to ask something!"

I closed the journal and sprung out of bed running out and to her door and started to knock on it _loudly_.

**BAM BAM BAM ABMA BAM!**

"Prussia I'm coming damn it!"

"Kesesese that's what she said~"

"Ugh. BTB member."

She opend her door raising an eyebrow and looking annoyed. What did I do?

(...Right?!)

"What did you break now?"

So glad she wont hold anything against the awesome me! Sheesh.

"I came here to ask a question. Was the hell is your name?"

"...Ah! I didn't tell you? My bad~ it's Saide."

Saide? I eyed her closely, something wasn't right about that. I leaned close to her causing her to turn pink slightly but I kept my hold on her eyes waiting for it.

"...Saide?"

Ah ha! She looked away for a second!

"Yeah?"

I leaned back letting out a snort

" I want your real name Mädchen not some nickname. Nicknames are left to the awesome me!"

She scowled probebly because I caught her in the lie. I crossed my arms and waited.

"...Well?

"Well what?"

I huffed

"Tell the awesome me your name!"

"...Nah."

**SLAM!**

"Was?! Hey!"

I started to abouse her poor door. It didn't deserve mein awesome beatings because she was being a pain in the ass!

"Begone annoying character!"

"Not until you tell me your name!"

"Don't you have food to eat?"

" Ja so do you girly, and we can wait all night unless you tell me your name!"

"..."

"...Well?"

"I'm good!"

I growled and kicked her door but it was totally made of steel or something! (It's a wooden door.)

"Fine then I guess we will be here all night! I can wait you know!"

"Whatever dude."

"Grrr! Not awesome!"

Chapter 4: _End_

(Thank you all for reviewing! *Blush* Also sorry about any mistakes..)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story Of Units**

By:_ Mercedes Newbanks_

Anime: _Hetalia_

Chapter: _5_

"Grrr! Not awesome!"

*Back to me*

So the night went on with him constantly pounding at my door ranting and raving for me to tell him my full name which wasn't gonna happen. For a few minutes it was quiet but it turns out he was only turning off the burner on the stove. I don't know if he ate or not but I could wait until he fell asleep...Or that's what I was _wanting_ but the ass hole never slept! All night he banged at my door. I could pull all nighters no problem if I had a _Monster_ energy drink to keep me up and wired buuut I didn't so I was royaly fucked sideways. Yeah that can happen, deal Bitches. That's right you're all my-GAH NOT THE POINT! Ugh the point _is_ I'm still waiting for him to fall the fuck asleep and-

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Eh?"

"The awesome me will get it!"

"Like fuck you will!"

I trampled over him before he could even get off the ground. Apparently his legs got tired so he sat there all night. I was almost to the door when I felt a tug to my ankle and I face planted big time.

"Kesese! Karma is as awesome as me you know~"

He started for the door but I swung my leg triping him and making him to a back flop on the floor.

"Ha! Think again Jackass!"

He groaned and I happily opend the door only to slump in disappointment.

"Ugh it's another box."

Prussia was suddenly looking over my sholder couriously at the box then grined excited.

"Sweet another person to bask in mein awesomness! Hm?"

Noticing him looking up I followed his gaze to the manual on top of the crate. The same manual that had my mailing address. The address with my _entire _name!

"Fuck!"

"It's mine!"

So then started the mad scramble for the damn thing and with him being taller,stronger, and HEAVIER he got to it first.

"..._That's_ your name?"

I growled now ubber annoyed.

"Yes, that is my name now for the love of all that is pure and decent in this world GET YOUR MAN ASS OFF MY CHEST SO I CAN BREATH!"

He did so and took a gasp of air I was lacking and turned to him as I heard him snicker.

"So~ you're named after mein baby bruder's awesome car?"

"...Sort of, but yeah I'm Mercedes."

Aaaaand he starts laughing.

"AHAHAAA~ O-oh mein gott that's rich! HA!"

"I swear I will kill you. Very soon."

Ignoring him now I looked down at the manual for the one trapped in the box still.

"...Worst. Morning. EVER."

Prussia stoped and looked over my sholder again. How rude. ("How rude!" 20 awesome points for who ever names where thats from!)

"Hm? Who did we get girly?"

Ah back to that already. I sighed and held it up higher for him to read it.

"Oh we got Francy-Pants!"

The box rattled violently causing me to yelp.

"Oui mon ami, now if you could so kindly get me OUT of this stupid box I'd greet you properly~"

"Ja ja I-"

I blocked his path to France quickly feeling the blood drain from my face.

"Are you out of your mind?! Dont answer that."

I muttered seeing his mouth open.

"This is _France_ ok? Number 2 of the **BTT**. I already have to deal with your crap and it's barely been 24 hours. So before we open the crate for him, I would like to get a few hours of sleep before he tries to molest me!"

Prussia starred at me for a few moments and then smirked. Great he's gonna give me a hard time about this to-

"Okay girly."

"...Dude say what?"

"Okay. I got your name so I wont bug you for it anymore."

He yawned loudly covering his mouth.

"Also I'm tired too. The awesome me need's sleep as well. So ja, we can open it later."

"Hey excuse moi! I want out of here!"

I ignored the rattleing box and looked down blushing because of Prussia. I found some respect for him and I hoped this would continue. Maybe we could be friends?

"...Thank you Prussia."

Then I hugged him. Not waiting for his reaction or words I left to my room and shut the door falling onto my bed.

"...He's not so bad."

I yawned and fell asleep. Prussia went to his room and curled up onto his bed for the first time and sighed sleepily. He thought of the hug, heat rising to his cheeks and his eyes started to drift shut.

"...She's not so bad ja."

In the living room, traped in a crate, France cursed Prussia and the girl who tricked him into leaving his beauty in the horrid box unable to get out.

"Oh qui que vous soyez, je vais vous donner pour ce!"

("Oh whoever you are, I_ will_ get you for this!")

(Kinda super short this time but I'm really tired tonight. ^/^; Thank you for your reviews! Sorry for any mistakes!)

Chapter 5: _End_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Story of Units**

_By: Mercedes Newbanks_

_10/1/12_

_Hi. I'm sorry to say I have not been able to do as I pleased with my writing do to my signing up with the U.S Army. As of January 28 I will have most rights of the constitution removed and treated no better then the dirt beneith my Drill Sargents Boot. Wish me luck and I'll try to update more offten. Enjoy, don't hate me._

"Oh qui que vous soyez, je vais vous donner pour ce!"

("Oh whoever you are, I_ will_ get you for this!")

Later that evening things did not go well. France threw the biggest bitch fit I have ever had the unfortunate luck of having to hear while Prussia laughed his fuckin albino ass off. Jack ass. Ugh after appologizing 23 times and allowing him to cook that nights meal he forgave me with a huff and flip of his prettier then mine hair. I hate men prettier then me, ladies reading this you agree? Yeah, I'm with you. For any boys reading this with or without good looks, You're still prettier then most and we hate you for that too. "But why how does that make sence-" IT JUST DOES. BITE ME. Anywhore, After eating France's cooking and putting on a movie they agreed on to shut them up for a while I took the chance to shower. You ever have one of thoughs times where you think "I know I forgot something and I'm going to kick myself later."...This was of thoughs times. I undressed and hopped into the shower and started my thing with the washing and such. I didn't hear the door open, I didn't hear the foot steps come over. What I DID hear was the curtine opening, Prussia laughing, France snapping a picture of me, then me screaming. They cackled and ran out while I fumbled for a towle to cover myself so I could ring their necks! Ugh it was my fault for not locking the fuckin door.

"You ass holes ugh I'll kill you!"

"Ohonhonhon~ but my cheri~ you have a lovely figure non?"  
"Keseseses I told you Frenchie!"

Getting over that with future revenge in mind I helped France set up in my grandmothers room and you know what he did? He bitched. I'm part English...I know why they hated the French! After explaining I'm not a billionaire with high class shit to just give the prissy basturd he settled down and went to bed. Prussia again laughed at me and complimented my "Awesome" skills for making France shut up. Ugh sometimes I feel like I'm in a bad fanfiction. (*looks to readers*...Oh shut up! I'm still getting used to writing for an actuall audiance! God.) We both went to bed, yes even though we had slept most of the day, but we were able to settle down for the night. It wasn't a very active day but a fast one non the less. The next morning...There was a knock at the door.

"Do not waaaaaant!"  
I slamed my pillow over my head planning to ignore it until Prussia came into my room.

"Come on girly! There is another crate containing someone who is not as awesome as me!"

"Bah! As if I want another one of you!"

So I got up and went to the living room where I found France bouncing with excitement.

"Dude what did you molest without a fight?"

France just grinned and put a finger to his lips handing me a manual.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU NOW OWN: Arthur Kirkland"

Ahhh so thats why he's happier then a woman in a chocolate factory. To be honest so was I. I loved Englands and Frances "Love/Hate" relationship and..I blushed realizing the possibilities.

"We need him out of that crate. Get me a crow bar!"

Prussia looked at me confused crossing his arms.

"Whats gotten into you? It's just limey..."

He trailed off and studied my blushing face. France slowly started to grin that creepy frenchie grin of his already clicking. I could tell he wanted to squee at my choice of Englands so to be fate. I'm sorry non-FRUK fans, but I need this to be. (*hangs head in shame* sorry yall but it's happening. Oh look I'm not as sorry now.) Prussia blinked surprised finally getting it and ge grined too.

"Oooh ja I get it now. So it's like that for you eh girly~"

I blushed harder and looked away from him.

"Just shut up and open the crate."

Prussia laughed and walked over and lifted the lid open and set the front wall of the crate down where a sleeping England was found. I was shocked that he hadn't woken up yet, and that they actually slept in these things.

"Oh wow, he's really asleep.."

France was practically drooling looking at Englands peaceful face having major creeper mode on. Sheesh chill out dude. Walking over I shook Englands sholder gently.

"mmm..."

"England? Arthur you need to wake up."

England scrunched up his face and his eyes fluttered open showing bright emerald green orbs. He looked startled before calming down realizing it was only little stubby me.

"Oh forgive me for being asleep infront of a lady. It was quite rude of me, I appologize."

ERMERGERD English accent! Gaaah! I blushed. HARD.

"I-it's alright Arthur, r-really."

I heard a "Huff" behind me but totally ignored it. England gave a small smile.

"Im glad to be excused. What might your-"

He cut himself off looking over my sholder and scowling.

"Well, well. If it isn't the frog and lacky number 2. I trust the Spaniard is already here?"

Crossing his arms and glaring at the 2 bad touchers while they smirked at him.

"Ohonhonhon~ whats the matter Angleterre did you miss mon beauty that much? Also non, Spain isn't here yet."

"AS IF! THERES NOTHING BEAUTIFUL ABOUT YOU OR ANYTHING TO MISS FROG!"

Prussia stood by me as we watched them fight my face becoming red at all the pictures entering my head...ooohhh the lands of the gutters. They have a national anthem you know. No lie.

"Kesese enjoying the show~?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

I quickly left the room unnoticed to set up a camera up in Frances room.

"Bwahaha...Let my fun begin!"

_Ok, that's all for now. I hope it was ok and that you enjoyed it and I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Have a nice night/day. Also thank you all who have reviewed/followed/favorited my story! It means so much to me. Bye~!_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Story of Units**

_By: Mercedes Newbanks_

_Hello again, and thank you for favoriting/following/reviewing my story. I would like to give a big fat amazing shout out to Dancing Shadows Alchemist. You are amazing and I will be doing a one-shot in your honor if you choose to except it. I'm not a great writer it's cool if you don't ha ha. Also another shout out to my best buddy Deranged author24, you are so cool and I love you chika. Now then onto the chapter!_

"Bwahaha...Let my fun begin!"

Unfortunetly my fun wasn't able to start later that night when everyone went to bed but it was ok. I. Could. Wait. The boys went to the living room to chat/fight while I made tea, coffee, and a cold beer for Prussia not minding it really. Dispite how I act I enjoy serving people. I blame my older sister for that. Love her to death, but she treated me as a little maid as small humans. Yeah gotta love your family right? Nah I love my sister to bits AND MY BABY NIECE! Oh my squee she's so cute with her little nose and fingers and-...*cough* Moving on. As the boys got settled I left to chill in my room. Seeing as the floor was looking a bit grimey so I swiped the brrom and started sweeping but then that got boring so I put on my head phones and logged onto _YouTube_ loading up one of my favorit songs. What I always tend to forget is that I sing louder then I should...

_A beautiful P.O.V non?_

Prussia and I laughed at mon petit lapins red face as his temper started to rise once more~ ah he was so easy to tease.

"Keses lighten up limey~ they are only a few jokes!"

"You wankers are always making bloody jokes about how I look!"

I faked a gasp.

"Mon lapin, such foul words from such a cute mouth"

Just as I thought, he blushed brightly. Ah so cute! He went to comment when he paused hearing something. Now that it's quiet, I could hear it too...

_"TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!_

_T-T-TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!_

_OW!_

_T-T-TAKE YOUR...SHIRT OFF! (X2)_

_WHATCHA DOIN OVER THERE BOY LOOKIN AT ME?_

_I KNOW YOU WANNA TAKE ME OUT TO A PARTY."_

"Mon dieu, is that..."

"This is to good to pass up! come on!"

"Now wait just a tick, thats a girls room!"

"Ohonhonhon! This makes it even better~!"

"Perverted frog-"

"Shush! Quiet limey!"

We quietly opened her door to see Saide dancing with a broom and singing at the top of her lungs! She wasn't that bad, just...

"Mein gott shes loud!"

England nodded

"Her music must be blasting in thoughs head phones."

"Shush!"

_"WE CAN GET A LITTLE FREAKY BOY,_

_A LITTLE NAUGHTY~_

_BUT I AINT GONNA GO UNLESS YOU_

_TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!_

_DAMN YOURE LOOKIN PRETTY BOY _

_YOU GOT IT GOIN ON!_

_I KNOW YOU WANNA DANCE WITH ME _

_TO OUR FAVORITE SONG!_

_WE SHOULD REALLY GET OUTTA HERE DON'T TAKE TO LONG_

_BUT I AINT GONNA GO UNTIL YOU_

_TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!_

"Keseses oh mein gott! I'm so putting this online!"

I looked over and saw Prussia had gotten a hold of a camera and was recording her little performance. Cleaver~ I looked to England and to my surprise, he was bobbing his head to the song!

"Ohonhonohon! Does little Iggy like her music~?"

He blushed and punched my arm.

"Hardly you wanker!"

"Oi you 2 look!"

Glanceing back I saw our owner started a few dance moves with her hips and broom. Slowly swaying back and forth to the song beat.

_"THE LIGHTS _

_THE MUSIC_

_THE SMOKE _

_AND THE SOUND._

_AS IM WALKING TO THE SCENE _

_YEAH I SPOT HIM IN THE CROWD_

_I'LL BE LICKIN MY LIPS_

_AS HE LOOKS ME UP AND DOWN_

_HE'LL BE LOOKIN HOT-HOT AS HIS SHIRT HITS THE GROU-"_

Oh dear it seems we're-

"ASSHOLES!"

I was going to say caught buuuut..

"KESESES! Run for your lives! The siren is loose!"

We quickly bolted..and by we I mean Prussia and mon gorgeous self. Alas, mon petit lapin wasn't so lucky..

"I-I sorry love t-they made me do it-OW OW!"

"FUCKIN PEEPERS!"

"Oh my, what a temper.."

"Heh, yeah she's somethin huh?"

I blinked shocked at my friend's comment. That...wasn't like him at all. He looked at me confused as he caught my stare.

"...Was?"

(*Blush* Sorry it's not as great as the others, I kinda got a lot going on..Thanks for reading!)


	8. Chapter 8

Let The Summer of Units Begin!

_Thank you for being patient with me and MikatsuX Thank you so much for all your reviews in every single chaper! Also thank you DERANGEDauthor24 and Dancing Shadows Alchemist for being so loyal to me even though I'm a pain in the ass when it comes to updating. I love you all, LETS START THIS SHIT!_

"...Was?"

**An Awesome point of veiw!**

_**"Huh? Was...Where the hell am I?"**_

_**Looking around it seemed I was in an unawesome foggy area. That and it was white. No trees, no sun, not even a blue sky. Just. White. Along with annoying fog that blocked my awesome vision!**_

_**"Was the hell! I'm about to go awesomely Prussiatastic if I don't-"**_

_**"Gil...ber...Gil"**_

_**"Was?" **_

_**It was a girls voice for certine, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Where was she? Who was she?...Was she hot? Kesesese**_

_**"Hallo? Who is there and hiding from the awesome me~?**_

_**"Gilbert~"**_

_**Oh she sang it in such a "come find me" way, the little tease!**_

_**"Come out come out where ever you are!"**_

_**I walked around heading to where I heard the voice, in the back of mein mind it sounded very familiar...**_

_**"Gilbert~"**_

_**"Wait a second..Saide?"**_

_**Like freaky magic she appeard before me out of no where, and in a dress. A dress. A. Dress. On top of that a white dress. To be honest though she looked awesome..**_

_**"I was waiting Gilbert.."**_

_**Her tone..why did it give me shivers? I was starting to get unawesomely nervous.**_

_**"Ah, that's great ja? Saide were are we? Also why the hell are you in a dress?"**_

_**"Shh.."**_

_**She placed a small light finger against my lips, making my stomach twist in a way. Not in a bad way dunkoff it twisted in..oh forget it!**_

_**"A-ah Saide was-"**_

_**I shivered again as he finger slowly slipped from my lips and down mein neck, stopping at my chest and resting her hand there. Okay I'm getting really wierded out!**_

_**"Relax Gilbert..This will be "awesome". "**_

_**That look in her eyes, I couldn't move or look away. It was like I was frozen.**_

_**"W-wait Saide this isn't-"**_

_**Then she kissed me.**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sitting up I panted and looked around rapidly for any sign of her. Good Gott...Was the hell was that?! I could feel my face heat up like...a volcano! An awesome volcano, but like a volcano none the less. Not the point. Remembering the k-k-k-kiss my face heated even more and I covered my mouth. I could have sworn..

"I've got to make sure!"

Leaping out of bed I ran out of mein room and to Saides and pounded on her poor door again.

"Girly! Open up! Girly open up no-"

Oh her door opend-Oh she looks pissed.

"WHAT?!"

Yep. She's pissed.

"Girly listen to me I had the wierd dream and-"

"And it couldn't wait until morning? You moron it's 3:30 AM. Go. Back. To. Bed."

"Yeah but-"

"BED!"

Then she slamed her door, but I got my answer though. She didn't kiss me and it really was only a dream! I smiled and started to walk back to my room when I felt something odd...it was slowly setting into my chest, but I felt..._disappointed._

"What the hell is the matter with me? I don't feel something as unawesome as that! That's what Englands for!"

This was bad, really bad. What was worse was that I didn't know WHY I felt disappointed. Maybe Spain would know-oh wait he's not here. Okay then France might know something. I'd have to talk to him tomorrow, he get's even more pissed then Saide does when it comes to his "beauty sleep." Tch. Pansy. I yawned and went back to my room and crawled into bed petting Gilberd on the head before settling down. I prayed I wouldn't have anymore of thoughs dreams...but at the same time...I wish I did..

"Was is wring with me? What the hell is happening.."

With thoughs last words I settled into an unawesome uneasy sleep.

**A Beautiful point of view non?**

I yawned as the sun started to rise outside my window giving me a wonderful way to wake up. Though I learned Saide had other feelings about the mornings. As I entered to kitchen I passed Englands room and couldn't help but take a peek inside. Awe he was so cute when he was a sleep and quiet and not yelling at me for putting his things in my room. Honestly how could he accuse me of such a thing!? _Le sigh_ still, I wouldn't mind if he did keep his things there. Quietly shutting the door I made it to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. Not just any coffee. GOOd coffee. Let's face it oui, You Americans can make coffee like England can cook. When it was ready I poured a small cup taking a big whiff, ah just the smell of it was so good and waking me up. I was about to take a sip then I just happend to look to my left and saw Prussia standing right there!

"Agh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!"

I had jumped and spilled some of my wonderful coffe on my silk robe. Hmph!

"Shut up France I can't tell what youre saying and it's not awesome!"

"It is also not "awesome" to sneek up on me like that!"

I huffed and wiped off my robe a bit but I knew it would stain.

"What is it what do you want?"

I turned to him and blinked surprised when I saw his troubled look.

"Gilbert? Prussia mon ami what is the matter?"

Prussia took a deep breath before lookin me in the eyes with a serious look on his face. Now that was new.

"I had a wierd dream."

_Okay, That's all for tonight. It's pretty late and I'm tired. Thank you for reading and sorry to beg but REVIEW! PLEASE?! Just type in the little box right there! Then click "post" it can even be a flame if you want I just want a responce! For thoughs who always review I love you to bits! Good night~_


	9. Chapter 9

_Let The Summer Of Units Begin!_

_By: Yami Mizuna_

_A.N: Sorry guys, I know its been well over a month but crazy shit goes down this time of year. To the dearest "_**The Fool Arcana**_" you and your story are amazing, and I recomend it to thoughs who read my story. Sides chapter 3 has Saide in it! HOW FUCKIN COOL IS THAT?! *Blush* I feel so happy she added her...Now to get my revenge and do the same! Here it is kiddies and thanks so much for the reviews! _

Normal P.O.V

I yawned scratching my head from under my hat as I continued to work on files from the office. I was doing inventory when there we screams and shouts through out the house. I growled putting my head phones on.

"Jay has a bastard with sexy hair and a little runt who asks waaay to many fuckin questions for his own good. What the fuck do I get? Three nut jobs that never STOP FIGHTING!"

Prussias voice whined through my door.

"Girly~ Limey is trying to cook again!"

"Theres nothing wrong with my cooking you wanker! Saide eats it just fine!"

"Ohonhonhon~Oh but min petit lapin~ She is a bottomless pit wth a sexy body much like myself~"

"KESESESESE Hey France lets show Limey that picture we took of Saide!"

That tears it. I through open my door headphone still on and death glared my units.

"Show him that photo and I will repeat what I did 3 days ago when Jay was on line!"

Prussia suddenly turned paler and with good reason too.

"J-Ja girly.."

I smirked then paled as I heard the worst thing in the world.

_Ding Dong!_

The fucking door bell-

"Kesese I'll get it!"

"Get your ass back here!"

The tackling wars started and ended quickly with me winning and swinging the door open and turning whiter then Prussia's hair.

"Oh good god there's 2..."

England walked over steping on Prussia as he went.

"Would you like help getting them inside love?"

I blushed hard again at his accent. I can't help it it's hot! Ignoring the growl I heard behind us I nodded.

"Y-yeah thank's England!"

The first box was slightly difficult because it was the larger of the 2 and the smaller one we got in with no problem. Prussia nudged England out of the way handing me the 2 manuals.

"So who are they girly?"

"lets see..ah this manual says Spain. Oh super the Band Touch Trio are complete."

France and Prussia cheered as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh this is so wonderful! The three mon ami's together again!"

"JA! This totally awesome!"

"Alrighty and this one says..."

I froze re-reading the manual cover 3-no 4 times before screaming with excitement.

"IT'S HIM! ITS HIM! OH MY GOD!"

England flinched slightly at my yelling and looked confused.

"Love who is it?"

"Would you stop calling girly that it's unawesome! Limeys got a point though who are you squealing over, you should only squeal for the awesome me!"

I tossed him the manual going over to the large crate to who I thought was my favorit character.

"OH MEIN GOTT NOT HIM!"

Suddenly the crate rattled.

"Ke? Mi Amigo Prussia~ is that you?"

"Wait..That's Spain's crate, but.."

I opend the box for him and he steped out streching.

"MMMM! It was so crapmed in there!"

The trio got together and chatted while I looked at the manuals with England confusion eating me alive. Not fun dudes.

"I don't understand, If the large box was Spain's why did they send me Ivan's manual? There's no way a huge country like him could fit in that little box."

"Hm, yes though you might not have the right character."

"Right character...Ooohh no.."

I walked over to the smaller crate seeing it shake a bit and opend the top peering inside. Two large violet watery eyes looked up at me in return.

"..M-Mother Russia?"

...Fuuuuck man I hate kids!...Awe but he's so cute! I picked him up as he held out his little arms and cuddled him close.

"Da, I guess I am your Mother Russia now...oh man.."

"Was?!"

Prussia stormed over huffing.

"I say we send him back or throw him out! He's unawesome und I don't like him!"

Vanya started to tear up and hide his face in my neck. I pet his head shushing him and glared at Prussia making him flinch. France placed a hand on his sholder laughing nervously.

"Mon ami I know you and Russia do not have the best history, but do not come between a mother bear and her cub. She will eat you alive~"

"Si mi Amigo, it's probebly best if you leave her and Russa be. Besides! He's so small now what harm can he do to you?"

Prussia watched as I carried Vanya to the kitchen seeing the victorious smirk Little Russia sent him and that I was oblivious to.

"...Oh gott."

_Hey guys. If you want to know what's going to happen with these stories go to __**"Life As Russia's Dog" **__ For the notice I put up. It'll explaine some thing's but if you have questions..well ask them while you can..._

_-Saide_


End file.
